The Last Wind
by sasha777
Summary: First Fanfiction ever. I am not very good at summaries so please no laughing. Sometimes winds can create stroms other times they can push things aprat and tear them down. but wind can also be a good thing and it can push things together. r&r please.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha.

The Last Wind

By

Sasha

The wind can change in your favor or the wind and change bringing to people together.

"Yes mom she's the greatest girl in the world…" Miroku lied into the telephone has he told his mother about his nonexistent wife.

"She can cook and she makes me fell complete. So you see you and dad don't have to arrange a marriage for me anymore." He said looking out the window of his office. The sun was shining bright above the skyline. His parents have always wanted him to marry to a woman who would make him complete. But Miroku only had interest in women who only fulfilled his need for sex and passion.

"You what? Well of course you can meet her. In two weeks. No problem. We'll be expecting you. He hung up the phone and held his head in his hands. Lying never solved anything it only complicated things. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Everything okay you look a million miles away." A man with long black hair walked into the office. He sat on the chair in front of Miroku.

"I lied to my parents today Naraku." He looked up at the man sitting in front of him.

"Big deal you lie to your folks all the time."

"Yes, but this time I'm in the shits. I told them I got married and they want to meet the girl."

"You're not married."

"I know they're gonna kill me. Plus they are gonna make me marry this girl." He reached into his desk draw and tossed Naraku a picture of the girl his parents had in mind for him.

"Oh my God! Is that even a woman bro?" Naraku responded staring at the picture in his hands.

"What am I gonna do." Miroku held his head. He had really put his foot in it this time. Where was he gonna find a girl who would marry him in order to fool his parents. Miroku knew his life was over.

"I have a plan I'll find you a few girls and you pick one and you fake the whole thing."

"The marriage has to be legit my fathers a judge remember he kind find out if it's a fake. I'm so fuck."

"Don't worry man I have got your back. Who's your best friend?" Naraku asked a worried face Miroku.

"You are." His voice was low. He just wanted the earth to swallow him.

"So I'll find you a wife." With that said Naraku left the room. Miroku was still worried his friend would bring the smuttiest women in the city. No of which looked anything like marriage material. He worked for the rest of the day. He would need a strong drink at the end of the day in order to relax.

Club Knight

He didn't want any female company as he made his way to the VIP. He asks the manager to send a waiters with a bottle of champagne. He slumped down in the plush velvet chair of the VIP room. He leaned his head back on the back of the chair.

"Here is your wine sir." He looked up he had to see where that sweet voice was coming from. She was homely looking and pretty. She had her hair in a bun and her shirt was too big for her. Her eyes were dark but full of life. The smile she had on her face made him want to smile. She made him forget about how rotten his day had been.

"Thank you, Ms… I'm sorry I didn't get your name," he asked as she set the wine down on the table.

"That's because I didn't give it. Will you need anything else?"

"Yes I'll need your name."

"Sango," she said passing her finger under her name tag. He had been so involved in looking at her eyes that he hadn't seen her name tag.

"Well Sango is a beautiful name in did." He said as she lifted her hand and slapped it across his face. He had reached put and touched her bottom.

"How dare you touch me you pervert!" she screamed and stormed out the room. He sat there rubbing his face. He had never been slapped before all the women he had ever been with did not mind the butt robbing. He order another bottle of wine wanting her to come back in. but she didn't a blond girl had brought his drinks this time. Saying Sango had too many tables to wait. He had only met for two seconds but he knew he wanted more of her. The night had dragged on and he had to be at work early so he paid and left the VIP.

He walked through the crowed club. He say Sango being harassed by one of the drunk men.

"Let go of her" he pulled the man's hand of her wrist. His Pulled Sango behind him as the man swung at his face punching Miroku in the eye. His face moved to the side. He composed him self and quickly punched the man in the jaw. Everyone was looking at the brawl which had begun. The bouncers raced over to the two men who were rolling around on the floor. They pulled them apart and dragged them to the door.

"You little girl your fired!" the manager shouted over the music as Sango looked on in horror. Why was she getting fired the fight wasn't her fault. She didn't ask the guy from the VIP room for help he did that on his own. She took of her apron and throws it down on the floor and stormed out of the club with all her things in hand. She walked across the parking lot. With anger and rage in her eyes.

"Hey! Sango!" she turned around at the sound of her name. it was the guy from the club. As he came close she saw his black eyes and busted lip. She was mad for just a second then she felt bad. He had gotten beaten up for her and she was mad at him. He stops right in front of her. A goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Are you okay." Miroku asks her. Even thought he was the one who would have to explain his eye at work. He was glad to see that she was okay. She was fine it made the ass wiping the guy had giving him in the club worth it.

"Yea except I got fired." She said looking down at her feet. Her rent was do at the end of the week and she goes and gets her self fired.

"Can I drive you home?" He scratched the back of his head. He felt like a dumb teenager all over again. Why did this girl made him feel so inadequate?

"Thanks for helping me with the guy at the club, but I don't take rides from people I don't know." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she turned and looked at him. Those eyes her face she was the beautifulness girl ever.

"It was so rude of me. I didn't even give you my name. It's Miroku." He reached out and took her hand. He flashed her a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." Her face was flushed pink. He liked seeing her blush.

"So how about that ride." She wanted to say no so bad but something about him was making her shake her head yes. He led her to his car.

"A 1969 mustang. Now this is a classic car. My father use to have one just like it." She said as he opened the door for her.

"So you know about cars?" she blushed at his question. She really didn't know anything about cars. Her father had a 1969 mustang before her father past away a few years ago. The car actually brought back memories. She chocked back tears as Miroku made his way around the car. She didn't want him to see her cry. He drove her home and stop in the parking lot of her complex. He turned to look at her.

"I have a proposition for you. Don't look at me like that its nothing sexual. I need a wife…" she put her hand on the door knob and began opening the door.

"Look I lied to my parents and told them that I married this assume girl. So they want to meet her in two weeks only there is no girl. I'll pay you one million dollars at the end if you accept my proposal." She looked at him in this belief this guy was something else. First he touched her butt, then her got in a fight for her, know he wants to fake a marriage with her. His is madness.

"I don't think so." She opened the door and step out of the car. He rushed out of the car to stop her.

"Wait I know this is weird but take sometime to think about it and then call me. You can call me even if you don't take the job." He reached into his pocket and took out a card and gave it to her. She took it and retreated into her apartment.

The week had gone horribly wrong for Sango. She couldn't find a job and she was tossed out of her apartment. It's was a good bit of luck that she had just moved to the city and she didn't have much stuff. He stood by the pay phone looking at the card Miroku had given her. She had nothing else and maybe his offer was still good. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she dialed the number.

The week had gone even worse for Miroku. Not only did Naraku do a bad job at finding a girl which would fool his parents. But the Takahashi brothers wanted to do business with his company and to put the icing on the cake he couldn't get Sango out of his mind.

"Mr. Hoshi you have a phone call." His secretary said through the intercom.

"Hello?" he felt so annoyed he didn't fell like talking to anyone.

"Miroku its Sango." Her voice was shaky and nervous. He felt a smile creeping up on his face. Her voice made him fell good. It made his bad week seem not so bad.

"It is so good to hear your voice. To what do I the pleasure of your call." He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"I'll take your offer."

"Great" he was so happy to know that she would be the one to play his wife. Sango on the other hand was not so trilled she felt like a cheap whore.

Miroku arranged for a car to pick her up and take her to his house. It was a large villa style mansion. She was told to wait for Miroku in the living room he would arrive at any moment. She sat in the plush white leather chair. She looked at the paintings on the wall. The fire place looked like it had never been used. She heard foot steps from behind her. She turned around to see a man with long black hair. He had too blond women one on each arm. They didn't even seem to notice her in the room as they snuggled into the love seat. Finally one of the girls looked over at her.

"Naraku honey who's that?" she pointed her long red finger nail at her. He looked over at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked Sango who was sitting in the chair.

"Sango!" she didn't even have a chance to say anything. Miroku burst into the room and slump down next to her. Her face was flushed as she looked at him. He loosened his tie.

"Miroku I have to more girls for you." Naraku completely ignored Miroku's statement. Not to mention the giggly look on his face when he looked at Sango.

"That great but I have the girl I'm gonna fake my marriage with right here." He took Sango's hand in his.

"But she's fat." One of the blond said as Miroku could feel Sango squeezing his hand.

"I only wear a size eight!" Sango screamed she couldn't believe this girl. The blond only look at Sango with disgust the mention of a size eight was a foreign concept.

"Why don't you girls leave so I can talk to my friend here?" Naraku suggested and the blond stood to leave. He slammed them on the bottom as they walked away.

"She looks so plain and homely. You could have done better." He spoke his harsh words right to Sango's face.

"She's perfect and the wedding his tomorrow at the court house. I got Inuyasha and his wife to stand in as witness in exchange for the deal to go through for both parties. So are you gonna be their?" Miroku asked his friend. He really couldn't call Naraku his best friend they had met in college as roommates. When he started his company he thought of Naraku seeing as though he had become a business attorney and he would need one. That is how he ended up with Naraku as his semi-right hand man.

"Sure thing buddy." He answered and turned to leave.

The wedding went of with out hitch. Kagome helped Sango do her make up while Inuyasha gave Miroku marriage advice. Naraku never showed up for the big day. Sango had butterflies in her stomach the whole time. She had even vomited once before the ceremony began. Miroku hadn't even asked her to marry her. She figured it was because the whole thing was a face. Some day she pictured her wedding begin a little more pink. She even had a dream proposal in her head. She stood in front of the judge as he asked all the usual questions. She had rehearsed her answer hundreds of times the night before. But when the judge finally asked if she took Miroku as her husband he had to nudge her so she could answer. He slipped the ring on her finger and she did the same to him. They signed the marriage licenses and left the courthouse. Kagome throw some rice to make it seem more like a real wedding. Hugs were given by Sango to both Kagome and Inuyasha as thanks for their attendance. Miroku shock Inuyasha's hand and hugged Kagome quickly as they got into the car. The car ride was quit Sango didn't know what to say to make the moment seem light. She twirled the ring around her finger the light bounced of the diamond.

"Do you like it?" Miroku asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes its nice must of cost way to much for a fake." Sango responded Miroku cringed a little at the thought of the whole thing being a fake.

"It was just two million dollars." H he shrugged his shoulders when he spoke.

"You kept the recite so you can take it back when this is over. So are you ready to be married for one whole year?" she asked him. He reached over on took her hand.

"The question is, are you ready to be married to me for one whole year." She looked down at their hands their fingers intertwined into each other. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

Sango felt out of place in the big house. Miroku had given her a bank card so she could buy something's for when his parents arrived at the end of the week. She was scared to meet them. They might see straight through this face marriage. She paste the kitchen as she thought about all she had to try and remember about him and how they met. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Stressful morning?" She turned to see it was Naraku talking to her. He was leaning on the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"Yea so much to do before the in-laws' arrive on Friday." Sango said making her way to the door.

"Don't make your self to comfy in this house. You may have stalled my plan but not for long." He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. The ring locked so big on her finger.

"Wouldn't wear this out if I were you could get robbed." He let go of her as she walked past him. He made her very nervous and what plan was he talking about. He was always saying strange things to her. She knew he was Miroku's friend so she didn't bother complaining about his acquired behavior. Sango went up to the bed room and put the ring in its box. She always took his treats very seriously.

Sango sat on the sofa cracking her knuckles she was very nervous. Miroku wanted his parents to be surprise when they met her. So he went to pick them up on his own. When she heard the door open she could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

It's my first fiction. So what you think. Read and review. I would like at least five reviews before I continue the story thanks for reading.


End file.
